Chibi Chibi v Freeza
by NachtMusik
Summary: The funny yet highly controversial fic, that no doubt has raised praise and many bumptious sounding opinions, and it's not even a full page long!
1. Chibi Chibi v Freeza

Chibi Chibi vs. Freeza  
  
Here we go again. It's been changed a bit here and there. Mostly Freeza's name has been fixed. The story you may read before you is short, very short. And for some reason a couple of DBZ fans found this insulting (I don't know why, it was not written to make a mockery of DBZ in the first place). So, I must ask you, if you love DBZ with all your heart (then why are you in this section of ff.net?) do not read it! There! I don't think I can make the concept any simpler, but there are a few people who ignor the warnings and dive in the shallow end head first.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ.  
  
Original ending to this story by JupiStrahan.  
  
***  
  
In Goku's neighborhood-  
  
Garlic Jr.: Eh, who cares, I shall bring back Freeza to get rid of Goku, Gohan, and eveyone else that keeps messing with my plans. Now I've   
got all the Dragon Balls. Arise Dragon and make my wish come true.   
  
The Dragon appears and grants Garlic's wish and Freeza returns. Five minutes later Garlic Jr.'s out in orbit and Freeza takes off for Tokyo.  
  
Tokyo-  
  
Chibi Chibi: Chibi Chibi!  
  
Usagi: Chibi Chibi, WAIT!  
  
Chibi Chibi skips along and stops somewhat in front of Freeza. Freeza points a finger at the red headed girl and fires. He misses. He cursed   
himself for missing a target that was three feet in front of him.  
  
Freeza: Stupid kid.  
  
Usagi: Ahhh! Chibi Chibi run!  
  
Chibi Chibi turned to Usagi and blink. The tremendous pressure from the frightening (and naked) being was too much for the brave blond, so to make a long story short she ran away.  
  
Freeza: Well, at least an expected result!  
  
Chibi: Chibi chibi?  
  
Freeza: Well, I'm bored. Time to start blowing up the world for no apparent reason! Muahahaha!  
  
  
Freeza jumped into the air and powered up the attack and jumped back down, conveniently in front of Chibi Chibi.  
  
Freeza: You'll be the first to suffer from this blast.  
  
Chibi Chibi blinked. Freeza exploded. And she skipped merrily away.  
  
End  
  
I have been informed this story should be deleted, and that it's garbage. I'd like to personally shake the hands of all those people who just pointed out the obvious and say, "Congratulations, you're an idiot!" As the average person can see, it was written to be completely stupid. The stupidity is to be a joke, to laugh at. I hope that at least some people signed off laughing at this story. It was made just for that purpose.  
  
STC 


	2. Chibi Chibi v Freeza, A Comprehensive Lo...

Chibi Chibi v. Freeza, A Comprehensive Look  
  
AN: I have come to believe by the rallying of all the joyless DBZ fans to bash my fic into oblivion, I come to think of it that everyone of these fans have missed the initial joke. Although that may not be the case, none of these guys has yet to correctly structure a sentence and make up wild stories about what's not there. So, here's the comprehensive look at my short, yet pitifully obvious fanfic, Chibi Chibi v. Freeza.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.  
  
***  
  
"Chibi Chibi blinked. Freeza exploded. . ."  
  
Although a very short story, this was the one line that's most controversial. A lot of fans of both shows thought it was funny, as most "punch lines" are supposed to indicate. With many others it has raised a lot of hate among fans of mainly DBZ. Since I've come across such a large crowd of these fans, I will hence forth refer to them as DBZ Activist. For some odd reason, these people take anything DBZ to heart and nothing else.  
  
It's popular for readers to read too much into the lines and find messages that the author did not originally think about. Such as the finding of hidden messages of mockery of the "Gilded Age" in Baum's The Wizard of Oz.  
  
Some fans have taken it to heart and assumed (and accused) me of stating that Sailor Moon is better than Dragon Ball Z. That is quite impossible. For one, Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon are two entirely different Anime from different genre's. They can't be compared because of these differences, however many fans have taken to crossing the two together because they like them and there are some similarities (the super power alien thing), but not too many.  
  
I do say that I like Sailor Moon a lot more than Dragon Ball Z, but I do not say one is better than the other because that would be trying to state fact, not opinion.  
  
Secondly, the idea present that a two-year-old girl blowing what is supposed to be a very powerful alien is so absurd that people would actually find it funny, and many did. The story was for the fans, this is for the DBZ Activist.  
  
I'm very tired of humoring these people, it doesn't really work and on a human scale, are lopsided. I can respect that they love DBZ as much as I love all other Anime titles, but the difference is what we like in terms of exactly so.. However, I am not fond of the disrespect that I am currently shown. I do not put up DBZ Activist always trying to pick a fight online like they're Vegeta or someone like that.  
  
Though, I'm quite sure that in a few weeks Fanfiction.net will eighty-six Chibi Chibi v. Freeza, because of a weak plot (which is more apparent), but in the meantime I hope that with this to reach a certain understanding about this fic. Just laugh at it! Laugh at it for being utterly ridiculous, laugh because it's pathetic, just laugh! That's why it was written. 


End file.
